What if?
by Dark Maiden2
Summary: Just a small story, About what happends during the final Summoning... Though the eyes of my character, might be a spoiler if you have not got to lady Yunalesca. sorry i'm rubbish on summarys and sorry for taking so long to updata
1. prologue

_**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't put on a new story lately. I have been trying to finsh the first chapter of my Summors quest fanfiction. I have a link to my charcters profiles so if you want to see what they look like.I will put that link on my profile. This story is just a idea that i have been working on for the last few days, well i hope you like... It will be in Nara's point of View, well i hope you like...**_**

* * *

**

**What if ?**

What if my Julien hadn't surived Operation Mi'ihen?...

What if Julien, Me and Tamara had not gotten to Zanarkand before Yuna and the others had deated Lady Yunalesca and stopped the final summoning?...

What if?...What if?..

Them two little wordsthatstarts so many question that runs though my mind and I stood their... _inside _sin watching as the _monster_ I had become, attacked and destory part of Besaid Island, Sending the people of the village running for their life up the hillside in to the woodland. Cusdader came out of their home to stop the unholy monster I had turn into nearly ten years ago. A tear ran down my face and fell on to the child in my arms... the child that I was going to be a mother to, if i didn't sacified my life to defeat sin. I can remember it as if it was yesterday...I can tell my story...If you want me to?...

Tell you howI die and became **_Sin_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Yes I know it was a short prologue but it was need if you want to understand the rest of the fanfiction.I hopefully type up then next chapter later on tonight...**_

_**well please read and review bye**_


	2. The Dead Fayth

_**Sorry about the short prologue it was needed for this part of the story and about me not updating sooner, I went up north to see my family for a few weeks, a week or so of stress from Exams at my school and I'm as lazy as a hippo whenI want to be, **_

_**Well this is the second chapter I hope you like it and sorry again for taking so long :c**_

Finding out

Julian walked toward the platform going down to the chamber of the Fayth...to the final Aeon. The end of our Journey was near. I could feel ache filled my chest as he stepped onto the platform. "Julian" I moaned before I relives I had, unshed tears that had forming in my eyes, now slipped down my cheeks to the floor. He looked up from the stone floor that he found so interesting for the past minute or so.

"Nara, I'm almost at the final Aeon... I can partially touch it. Can we talk as soon as I come back from praying?" He asked as he looked back down at the floor. I nodded my head.

I looked at Tamara as she finally came out of her trances that she was in and looked at Julian "Lien... Come back out of the hole soon, I and Nar don't want to drag your butt out of there okay." Tamara called trying her best to be cheerful to lighten the mood. I heard Julian softly laugh and then the platform descended into the darkness below...

"We should have kicked some sence into to him" I heard Tamara whisper her eyes turned to me. My normal swirl green eyes had turned puffy and red as I felted more tears run down my cheeks...I how could I had let him go down there...I could I let him Sacrifice his life for the people of Spria, I knew that I was being selfish. But Julian was one of my only best friends. No, my only love in my life.

My hand cessed my now swoen abdomen that was hidden under the thick dress that is wearing. I frozen when Tamara moved her hand over to me and placed it on my stomach. I looked up at her a cocky grin paste on her face "don't worry yourself; we'll kick some sense into him as soon as Julian comes back up". Then suddenly Tamara shot her hand away went I felt the baby kick my friends palm. "I think your baby has a grudge against me" Tamara laughed as a watched her scratch the back of her head. I let out a soft laugh at her stupid antics. "Or the baby is just saying hi to you" I replied with a smile on my face...The first true smile in a very long time.

I watched as Tamara went to say something back at me but was stopped when we both heard the stone platform come back to the surface...With a panicking Julian aboard.

"You two we have a problem... come look he quickly told us. At the sometime Me and Tamara looked at each other and stepped onto the platform with our summoner and we all descended into the chamber of the fayth below.

* * *

Tamara looked at the stature of the grey form of the fayth.We was all confused the fayth had long die, so were was the final summoning for a summoner.

"This isn't the Fayth.. Just a dead piece of rock" whispered Julian. He hit the stone wall of the chamber with his fists. Suddenly the wall beside me 'dematerialized' into a barrior of shimmering blue light. The old man from the entrance of the dome walked into the chamber throught the barrior and looked around at us all.

"That stature lost it's power as a fayth long time ago.It is lord Zaon, The firat Fayth of the final sunnoning, but what you see before you is all that remains of him -" Started the old man, in a slow cold tone. Tamara's head lifted up, a confused look on her face "so do you mean that this staure is his dead body" she asked, the old man nodded at her and continue on what he was saying.

"...Lord Zaon is... his soul is gone" the old man finshed, his old dull blue eyes looked at us all. "Gone..Gone where!" Tamara yelled, her temper and confustion getting the better of her but I quickly fill her in. "to the farplane and that means the the only way for the final aeon is gone as well" I repiled as a small licker of hope and happyness cripped back into my body.But that hope and happyness was quickly crushed when the old man piped up again.

"But fear not, The Lady will show you the path. Final Aeon will be yours, The Summoner and the final Aeon will join powers together. go to her ladship now inside awaits" the old man repiled as he bowed at us and vanished into pyreflies.

"lets go" I heared Julian say before him and Tamara walked throught the barrior and into the next room. I slowly dragged my feets throught the barrior. Behind the blue light was a Grand hall, shades of red, white and Yevon symbols covered the circular walls.At the far end of the room wa a large staircase going up to a pair of grand looking doors. We was all looking around at the design of the dome like building, that both me and Tamara jumped when the grand doors opened up to relive a young pale woman in her early thirtys,long silver hair spiled down her back to her ankles and millions on millions of pyreflies flying around her body.

_"Wecome to Zanarkand... _

_**Well hopefully, I will update faster next time and I'm sorry again if you have been waiting for this chapter **_

_**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE**_


End file.
